Nightmare
by jeevasxkeehl
Summary: He knows she hides the bruises, but she still cradles him closely when he has nightmares. He wonders why she lets it continue, why she defends Ryuho when he's the one who hurts her. If that's love Elian never wants it. Abuse reference


Nightmare by xxdemonchild and blackdragonflower

Characters belong to s-CRY-ed

Warning: Abuse, swearing

A/N: Elian's POV

--

There's another bruise on her arm today hidden underneath the sleeve. She denies its existence but I know it's there. I will never understand adults, much less humans in general. Isn't the point to get _away_ from pain and not immersed in it? I don't believe Miss Mimori is a masochist or anything like that, and her mental readings are stable, but I still wonder why. The pained screams and cries that go unheard by everyone in this cursed place, by everyone but me. I'm not there to witness it, but insomnia keeps me wandering around the long halls, bleak with white and blue. I pass by her... Their...his...door and I hear them argue. Her pleas and his snaps, when he finally hits her...hurts her. Makes her cry.

Cry. Human emotions. I can't handle that. It scares me to no end. But I pretend to have nightmare and knock on her door when the storm is over and ask to cuddle. To be close, in my own way of comforting her without knowing it. She does her best to force a smile and act all motherly, holding me close in her warm arms, showing me an affection called love.

"Miss Mimori... are you alright? You look sickly as of late..."

"Do I? Maybe I'm just feeling a little under the weather, but don't you worry about me I'll be just fine."

Fine... I'm not so sure I can believe that. "..."

"Are you alright Elian?" She quickly changes the subject from herself to me. "This is the third time this week... and it's only Tuesday... you really will have to stop dropping by you know."

"I'm sorry Miss Mimori..."

"Oh no it's alright... just..." She drops the sentence and hugs me closer. Her dark raven hair falls in my face tickling my nose. I look at it cross-eyed before I sneeze quietly

"Excuse me."

She laughs a bit, the first time in days, and cuddles. "Bless you Elian."

"Thank you, Miss Mimori." I don't know why, but whenever I'm actually snuggled against her, I get tired. Really tired, exhausted, actually.

She runs her fingers through my hair and I relax against the touch, Father never really shows me this kind of affection and I like this kind. It's nice and soothing, motherly almost. "You know," she mumbles softly to herself. My eyes are drooping shut, and her body is warm. "I want to have a kid one day...and spoil them and love them with all my heart...an ideal kid like you, Elian...a sweetheart..." she yawns. "Mmm...rremind me to tell the Commander about your nightmares tomorrow morning, okay sweetheart?" And she was fast asleep. I lay there, tired, but unable to sleep, I was reliving her nightmare in my head. And I shiver violently and unwillingly.

Ryuho Tairen her addiction, her savior, and if things continue he will eventually be her killer. I don't want to loose Miss Mimori, she is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. She's captivated by Ryuho, and personally I can't imagine why. Maybe it's just a female flaw to be attracted to Ryuho, as Scherize also has this same strange feeling for the young man. Mentally he is quite intelligent, but his intelligence really counts for nothing if he doesn't know how to treat other human beings. It is people like him that create havoc within the chaos, and shatter the little remnants of peace with their pessimism and inflated egos. Physically he is able to do more than many of us, in fact he can out do most of us because of his special alter ability and physical stamina and strength. But in the end I don't believe he's the strongest of everyone here, no, that would have to be those like Miss Mimori, those that are fighting to end fighting.

I tried telling Father that once, about what was going on between Mimori and Ryuhou but he wouldn't hear of it. He just brushed me aside, told me that I need to stop lying and I tried begging him to listen, went as far as threatening to leave. Which his response was, "No one's stopping you,"

I close my eyes, wishing for the unwanted scene to leave my head. The blood...his violence, I claw at the soft sheets. I want to scream and cry, beg Mimori to tell someone. If there's someone right for her, it's Cougar. The Master of Speed. He scares me, I'll have to admit, but he's so friendly, and nice towards her. Please...please...tell someone! She stirs somewhat.

"...Huh? Elian...? What's wrong...?" Her voice is in a haze of sleep. I don't reply. Would father listen if I hacked into the entire system...? I could tell Cougar, who'll tell Father...maybe...or maybe Asuka. He's nice...just...unstable... "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I... just can't Miss Mimori... insomnia..."

"Hm...insomnia..."

"He hits you Miss Mimori. Why do you stay? Instinct tells a creature to stray from pain, so why do you always seem to find yourself in the center of it, beside him."

"Elian what are you talking about?" She was a bit more awake now, and getting paranoid.

"Why do you let Ryuho hit you?"

"..."

"Miss Mimori?" She sighs and begins to rub my back.

"That's...what love does to people...makes them sickeningly loyal to a person..."

"...But why...?" If love is this dangerous, I don't think I'll ever want to fall in love.

"That's just how it is..."

"Love... Are you sure Miss Mimori? Isn't what we have right now love?"

"That's a different type of love Elian... It doesn't apply."

"Miss Mimori, him hitting you is not healthy."

"Have you told anyone Elian?"

Her voice so soft it's hardly like she even uttered a word. "No." I lie.

"That's good..." She strokes my hair again, and I lean into it. "Besides, he wont do it again..." she pecks my cheek and lays down again, her hand absentmindedly running through my hair, I'm almost falling asleep. "Don't worry."

But he will...he will hit you again. Hurt you again. Make you cry more...and what you tell yourself you know is a lie and you know this nightmare will continue unless you do something about it. And the monster will just return to your waking reality nightmare and will kill you someday...


End file.
